Grand Theft Auto: Blood Money
'Grand Theft Auto: Blood Money '''is a title in the Grand Theft Auto series. It is set in Nassau during 2008 and follows the story of Micheal Tanner. Characters Protagonist *Micheal Tanner - A freelance hitman and contract killer. Not much is known about Micheal except that he has moved to Nassau recently, and is very good at his "job." Supporting Characters *Luca Marchetti - An Itallian gang boss operating in South Nassau. *WIP. Antagonists *Devin O'Hara - A drug baron who controls West Nassau. Minor Characters *Joesph Buckley - Leader of the Buckley Gang. *Sonny - The owner of a small chop shop which deals with stolen vehicles. WIP. Plot ''Blood Money ''starts out in a dark alleyway in South Nassau. Representatives of the Buckley Gang and a rival gang are conducting a drug deal, with Micheal Tanner aiming a sniper rifle from an opposite building. The dealer from the Buckley Gang tries to take the drugs, but the dealer from the other gang insists on seeing some money. A briefcase filled with money is presented, which the dealer claims there is no need to launder. Right before an exchange could take place, the rival gang's dealer pulls out a Glock 22, shooting and killing the Buckley Gang dealer. Micheal aims the sniper and shoots each of the rival gang members down. He disassembles his sniper and hides it under his trenchcoat before proceeding back down to street level. Sirens can be heard in the distance, so Micheal hurries to collect both the drugs and the money and joins the surving Buckley dealer in the vehicle they brought to the scene, a rusty Burrito. As he is the better driver, Micheal insists on driving. He casually drives through South Nassau, going through smaller roads and back alleys to avoid police attention. They stop at a small bar. Upon entering the cramped bar, Micheal carefully dodges all of the drunk men falling around the place and approaches the bartender. Micheal asks the bartender where his boss is, and is directed to a small room at the back of the bar. Micheal enters the room, and the man inside is revealed to be Joesph Buckey, the leader of the Buckley Gang. Joesph is shown both the cash and the drugs, and is impressed by Micheal's work. However Micheal doesn't really care about Joesph and his small-time gang, and just wants his cut. Joesph gets $700 from the briefcase and gives it to Micheal, and before Micheal leaves, Joesph informs him that he has more work for Micheal, and that he will be in touch. A few days later, Micheal returns to the bar to accept more jobs. This time, a man has owed Joesph money for too long, and Joesph tasks Micheal to "rough him up a little", and steal his Bravado Buffalo. The man owns a small garage in Storm Point, and is well protected. When he reaches the garage, he parks near the back side next to a huge gate and calls Joesph for more details. Buckley tells him that the man's name is Lenny Steward. Tanner proceeds to jump over the gate, armed. At first, nobody can be seen, so he tries to find the Buffalo. The trouble starts when he picks the locks. An alarm is triggered, alerting Lenny's nearby goons. Using the car as cover, Micheal begins to shoot the goons from a distance, striking each one. After all the of his goons have been wiped out, the "big fish" himself, Lenny Steward arrives, armed with a sub-machine gun. Micheal tries to reason with him peacefully, just asking for Buckley's payment. However, Lenny doesn't listen, and empties the ammo into his Buffalo, in an attempt to kill Micheal. Lenny's aim was poor, and instead of hitting Micheal, who had quickly taken cover, all of the bullets hit and shattered the car's front window. With no ammo, Lenny escapes on foot. Knowing that trying to kill him would waste time, Micheal calls Joesph on the phone. The vehicle needs to be delivered to a lockup just a few miles away from Micheal's current location. One of Buckley's men is waiting for Micheal at the lockup. He gives Micheal his cut on behalf of Joesph. Days later, Micheal is contacted by Buckley. He informs Micheal of his gang's plans, which is to form an alliance with Luca Marchetti, a feared gang boss also operating in South Nassau. They plan to do this by becoming the Marchetti Gang's newest buyers, as their current buyers have rebeled. Buckley then reveals that he has offered Micheal's services to Luca, until he fully gains his trust. Micheal agress. Starting the next day, Micheal begins work for Luca. These jobs mostly contain assassinating his gang's former buyers. Meanwhile, deals between Marchetti & Buckley gangs commence, with both gangs gaining from the partnership. However, the Nassau Police Department's Narcotics Bureau has begun performing surveillance and purchasing drugs from the gangs using informants. Two months later in April 2008, Luca summons Micheal to his mansion for a supposed final task. Luca's and Joesph's gangs are planning their last deal, and will go on to form a partnership, planning to flush out all other gangs in South Nassau. The deal will commence on 21st April 2008, and Micheal as always will need to watch over the deal. On 21st April, the deal commences, successfully. Both gang leaders are estastic, and stop hiring Micheal for the time being, and Micheal himself takes a break. However, this doesn't last long, as the NPD Narcotics Bureau have caught up with the Buckley-Marchetti drug operation. A total of 68 individuals are arrested from both sides, including Luca Marchetti's half brother. Enraged, Luca begins to enlist the help of Micheal, who is becoming rather notorious on the streets of South Nassau. The police heat has affected Luca, as well as the incarceration of his half-brother, who held almost all the secrets of the Marchetti Gang. After giving it much thought, Luca concludes that Joesph Buckley has been ratting out the organisation in order to overthrow Luca. Although, he isn't sure, he sends Micheal to kill Buckley just in case. Buckley will be leaving his bar in a few hours after a gang meeting, and Micheal needs to take him out in secret. He enters his car, and preceeds to a local gun store. He purchases an Assault Rifle and drives to Buckley's Bar. Upon reaching the bar, the security, who are actually Buckley Gang members, see the weapon and turn hostile. This leads to a gunfight which spills nto the bar. Micheal kills all gang members in sight whilst completely trashing the bar. After killing all of the gang members, Micheal takes a Heckler & Kock Mk 23 from his pocket and enters the small room in which he used to take tasks from two months ago. He finds Joesph hiding under a table. Frightened, Buckley gets out from under the table and stands up with his hands out. Joesph begs for mercy, but Micheal pulls the trigger. Before police arrives, Micheal flees the scene. The incident gained Micheal much notoriety on the streets of South Nassau, and with the Buckley Gang wiped out, people are looking for answers. Luca is very pleased with the assassination, and doesn't want his best hitman killed. So he has set up accomidation in West Nassau for Micheal. Days later, Luca introduces Micheal to Devin O'Hara, West Nassau's biggest crime kingpin. At Devin's mansion, he shows Micheal $1,000,000 and says all of it could be his if he works for him. Unsuprisingly, Micheal agrees and is at the mansion first thing the next morning. Micheal's first task is to go to Nassau's Red Light District, and smash up some sex shops and their owners, into paying Devin his cut. All goes well until one of the owners gets smart, and needs a beating. His second task is to recover a seized drugs vehicle and deliver it to Sonny, the owner of a small chop shop, who will deal with the rest. After completing a few more minor tasks for Devin, Micheal is called back to the mansion. Some leading members of a Colombian gang from New Hamilton City are planning to expand into West Nassau and kick Devin out. The plan is to fly to New Hamilton City before they come to Nassau and assassinate them. A week later, Micheal finds himself aboard a FlyUS flight heading to New Hamilton City. He had brought no weapons with him on the trip, so he would have to purchase weapons when he gets to the run down city. This would be a challenge, as New Hamilton City has strict gun control laws. WORK IN PROGRESS Gangs *Buckley Gang - A small time gang lead by Joesph Buckey. The gang isn't very powerful, with no real fronts except from a run down bar, and only controling a few small neighbourhoods in South Nassau. Joesph is addicted to drugs, and uses any money the Buckley Gang makes from small drug deals and petty crime to feed his addiction. The gang gets wiped out during the events of ''Blood Money. *Marchetti Gang - Lead by Luca Marchetti. Many often mistake this gang as Mafia, just because their leader is Italian. However, the gang does not follow mafia traditions, and there are many non-italian members. Operates all over Nassau, but mostly in the South and East parts of the city. *The O'Hara Syndicate - The organisation lead by criminal kingpin Devin O'Hara. The Police have very little infomation about this gang, or it's leader. *wip Weapons ''Main Article: Weapons in Blood Money '' WIP Category:Grand Theft Auto titles Category:Blood Money